


Well Fortified

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Well Fortified

**Title:** Well Fortified  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley  
 **Word Count:** 100 x 4  
 **Rating:** PG overall  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/) 's prompt #100: Century  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** Happy 100th prompt, [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)!

  
~

Well Fortified

~

Bill stepped through the Floo. “Headmaster Longbottom.”

Neville smiled, stretching out his hand to greet him. “Thanks for coming on such short notice.”

_He’s improved with age._ “I was intrigued by your letter.” Bill looked around. “You mentioned wards?”

“It’s been a century since Hogwarts’ wards were last fortified.” Neville sighed. “We live in peaceful times, yet--”

“Yet it never hurts to be prepared.” Bill nodded. “I’m happy to help.”

“Excellent. I’ve arranged quarters for you.”

As Bill followed Neville, he wondered how close their quarters would be. He could stand to get to know the Headmaster a bit better.

~

Reinforcing Hogwarts’ centuries-old wards was work. Bill developed a newfound respect for the Founders through the process. By the end of the first week, he was exhausted. Neville made things easier, though, allowing Bill access to him at all hours.

The first time Bill had encountered a sleep-rumpled Neville, however, he had barely resisted tackling him. As it was, after returning to his room, Bill had wanked to the memory.

Bill had even removed the remnants of Voldemort’s curse on the DADA position, much to Neville’s appreciation.

On his last day, Neville invited him to dinner and Bill, nervous, went.

~

Neville smiled as he felt Bill approaching his office. Bill’s work with the wards had a two-fold effect. Not only had he made Hogwarts safer, but he’d also improved Neville’s communication with the centuries-old, sentient building. As a result, Neville knew exactly how Bill felt about him. Hogwarts had shown him; the image of Bill, legs spread, wanking, screaming Neville’s name had been very enlightening.

“Headmaster?”

“Call me Neville.” Smiling, Neville led Bill to a table set for two.

When dinner ended, Neville leaned forward. “I have a proposition, Bill.”

Bill smiled. “Oh?”

“Yes.” Neville clasped his hand. “I do.”

~

“Defence?”

Neville noted Bill’s disappointment with satisfaction. “Now that you’ve removed Voldemort’s curse, yes. You’d be the best Defence professor in this century.”

“It mightn’t be bad,” Bill admitted. “Is that all you’re proposing, then?”

“Actually, no.” After Neville explained his close connection with Hogwarts, what it had shown him, Bill closed his eyes.

“So you know how I feel.”

“Yes.” Neville took a sip of his wine.

“That’s embarrassing.”

“Not at all.” Neville rose. “Hogwarts only shows me things I’m...interested in, too.”

Accepting his hand, Bill stood, smiling. “And that includes me?”

Neville drew him close. “Most definitely.”   
~


End file.
